


Revolvina

by mikiwatches



Series: Fic Nobody Wanted or Asked For [1]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other, Ridiculous, it came from the pchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikiwatches/pseuds/mikiwatches
Summary: Dollar Bill sure loves that revolving door.





	Revolvina

**Author's Note:**

> Written with book_of_sail egging me on in the pchat circa 2013. Sorry, not sorry.

Bill snuck furtively into the darkened bank. It wasn't the same, seeing her so still. It killed him to see her like this. Her essence was motion.  
He slipped the super special secret hinge oil out of his utility belt.  
  
"Soon," he crooned as made quick work of the deadbolts keeping him from his love. Soon they would be together as God intended. Not like those weirdoes HJ and Nelly.  
  
_Revolvina sighed to herself in anticipation, turning gently in the circular door frame as Dollar Bill gently worked the oil into her hinges... Once... Once she had been a revolving door of chaste honor and dignity. But Bill had turned her now into a swooning mess of a portal._  
  
_Oh tragedy, that she was born to a public building! That she couldn't have been installed in the private home of her one true love! She couldn't let any other man pass through her without thinking of him, without murmuring his name with each revolution. How could she go on, day after day, turning passively for every man who walked her way? When all she wanted in the world was to grant access to Bill! Only Bill! Always Dollar Bill!_  
  
A gentle push became a frenzied whirl before he knew it. He often watched her during the day, biting at his gauntlets in agony as he watched one, two, three businessmen cram themselves inside her at once. He could see their filthy hand prints all over her. He burned to claim her, make her his. His only regret was that he could not fill every one of her compartments at once. He must content himself with serially entering and exiting her.


End file.
